


Teenage Dream

by wordplay



Series: AV!Verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best first time is the one you have years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [LJ](http://wordplayitout.livejournal.com/6196.html) in summer 2011. In terms of series continuity, it takes place a day or two before the last big scene of ["Lay Your Finger Anywhere Down".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/669777)

It's just Kurt's old bedside lamp lighting the room when he says, "Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Mmmm, I do," Blaine hums against his shoulder.

"You were so scared," and Blaine can hear the smirk in Kurt's voice.

"You weren't exactly confident."

"No, I mean - you were scared of my _dad_."

"That's because your dad was _terrifying_."

Kurt smiles indulgently. "Mmhmmm. The first time you ever touched me was in this bed." Kurt's hand slides up and down his body while he stares at the ceiling, lost in memory. "I remember I had my hands in your hair - this was back when you were still hair-helmeting it up but god, it was everything, so _overwhelming_."

"Back before you were the dirty boy you are now," Blaine says, grinning at him.

Kurt smiles at the ceiling and says, "Oh, no, I was pretty much always this dirty."

"That is such a lie!" Blaine laughs.

Kurt stretches into it, snuggling down a little more into the pillow. "Well. Maybe. But I'd been thinking about you for _forever_ , and it wasn't just kissing."

"What did you want?"

"Back then?"

"Yeah."

He turns his head on the pillow to look at Blaine, to give him a fond, dirty smile. "I wanted you to blow me. Once you'd kissed me, especially. I used to jerk off to your mouth - around straws, smiling, singing – everything was fair game." He reaches over and draws a thumb across Blaine's mouth.

He thinks about it, thinks about Kurt in this bed so many years ago, back before... before _everything_. He props himself up on one elbow and grins at Kurt. "Can I watch you? Touch yourself, I mean."

Kurt just looks at him for a minute, his face even, and then, lightning quick, his expression shifts. His chin juts, his eyes narrow, and the corner of his mouth quirks into a teasing smile. "Oh, I don't know. Just... you're so much older. I probably do it wrong or... or something."

Blaine raises his eyebrows, and Kurt's smile is sinful, the right kind of playful, so he just rolls with it.

"No, baby, you're beautiful. I'm sure you do it just right."

"I don't think so. I never... I've never had a boyfriend," and it must be the light, but it really does look like Kurt's blushing.

"Never?" Blaine's intrigued and turned on and slightly horrified.

"Oh no. I mean... _I'm only 16_ ," Kurt says, his brow raised.

"I see. And I'm... not." All Blaine can think is, oh god, here we go.

"No, not at all. You're... well, I can't tell, really. But you have to be at least in your twenties. You're all... well. Look at you."

He searches Kurt's eyes for a minute before he asks, "Do you like it?"

Kurt casts his eyes down over his body, pushing away the sheet to look at Blaine. The front of his underwear is starting to tent a little (traitor), and Kurt draws a tentative hand down Blaine's body, combing through the hair on his chest and his belly until just the tips of his fingertips rest against where his cock is pushing into the fabric, and he can pet softly there. He peeks up then, shy and playful, and through lowered lashes he looks at Blaine and whispers, "oh, yes."

And that's it, really. Blaine leans closer and nuzzles against his ear, breathing hot against it and drawing the tip of his nose along the curve. "Do you want to see everything?"

Kurt's eyes are wide where they're focusing on his cock, where his thumb is starting to draw circles around the head, and he doesn't look up as he whispers again, " _yes_."

Blaine pulls back to kick his underwear to the foot of the bed, and then he kneels up next to Kurt. Kurt's looking at his cock again, fisting his hands into the bottom sheet, and Blaine gives his cock a few pulls just to see the look on Kurt's face when he does. Kurt's so good at this - he looks so hungry, like he's never seen Blaine before, but then it's been a long time since they've done this, since they've touched themselves while the other watches. It's just always so much more pleasant when somebody else is doing the touching.

And speaking of, Kurt's hand has come up to brush over where the sheets cover his own groin, and Blaine stops him. "Can I?" he asks.

"Y- yes," and he sounds so vulnerable, so _sweet_ , and god, this is so wrong, but it's everything Blaine had worried about so long ago, some older guy coming in and breaking Kurt. Now, a few years down the road, Blaine knows what that guy might have felt - pure predatory desire, because Kurt is so fucking beautiful and so shy and so eager and it's _delicious_. He'd been too ignorant, too distracted and unsure of himself the first time around, and there's no way he's going to give up a chance to relive it, to relive spoiling Kurt, making him dirty, teaching him what his body could do.

He pulls the sheet down and Kurt's cock is pressing hard against his underwear and he's already wet there - this is really working for him. He ghosts his hand down, wrapping around Kurt's dick and running his thumb across that wet spot, grinding it in just a little. "Let's take these off of you, okay?"

Kurt throws an arm over his face and lifts his hips, letting Blaine lower his underwear. Blaine peers up at him, at where is head is still tilted back, his face covered. He lowers himself on his belly between Kurt's legs and lets his breath fan hot along Kurt's balls. "You have a beautiful cock, baby. So beautiful, so hard for me, _god_. Can I taste it?" He doesn't even wait, he just nuzzles his nose against his sac, so sure he has this boy just where he wants him and, just in case, he knows how to keep him from saying no.

He looks up while he licks up the shaft, and Kurt has propped himself on his elbows, staring toward him but looking a little over his shoulder. He takes a second and looks back, and there's that photo of the two of them after junior prom, _so young_ and yeah, here's Kurt, that boy all over again.

"Nobody's ever done this for you before, have they?"

Kurt shakes his head with his eyes wide, and Blaine asks, "Have you ever tasted yourself?" Kurt shakes his head again, and Blaine leans forward and, holding his gaze, swipes his tongue along his slit, gathering every bit of moisture he can find there and milking it out onto his tongue. He slides up Kurt's body and slips his tongue into his mouth, gliding it along the roof of his mouth and kissing him long, deep, dirty and slow, holding his jaw in his hand so he can turn his head, _take_ his mouth and share this with him, give him that taste of himself fresh from his own mouth.

He can feel Kurt's arms shaking where he's still holding himself propped on his elbows, so he shifts his knees up a little and gets a hand in Kurt's hair, going firm at his scalp and tugging his head back until he falls flat with a little oomph. Blaine follows him down, coming up to straddle Kurt's waist and push him hard back into the pillow, pulling the breath from him and kissing him until he can only taste Kurt's mouth and his whimpers, fast and soft.

"You okay?" he whispers in Kurt's ear, but Kurt just gasps and says, "Yeah, it's just - it's just a lot for my first time," and he can hear the smile in his voice, so he says, a little louder, "It's okay - I've got you, baby," and he nibbles down the tendon under Kurt's ear, from his ear to his collarbone while Kurt pants above him. He slips his hand under the pillow to pull out the lube, palming it.

He works his way down Kurt's body, skirting his tongue around nipples and remembering how smooth Kurt's chest had been the first time he'd touched him here, how pale and flawless his skin had been before there'd been much hair here at all. In his mind's eye he remembers Kurt that first day, how eager his eyes had been, how his hands had clutched at Blaine's hair to keep him there, and he sucks and nibbles until Kurt wiggles and shakes and then he sets off again, down Kurt's taut belly. He takes some time with Kurt's cock, loving how it flushes and twitches toward his lips, but he just mouths softly over it, steadying himself on his knees so he can spread some lube on his fingers.

"Can I touch you... here?"

"Oh!"

He strokes his finger over Kurt's hole, tightly furled and so sweet. "Have you ever touched yourself here before?"

"No... well, I tried once. But no - it's too - it's so dirty."

He slips just the tip of his index finger inside, watching how Kurt's jaw goes slack, how his muscles stay tight to keep himself from grinding down against it. "I can tell you haven't - you're so tight," and he grins to himself.

He goes easy, teasing, and then he slips a second finger inside of him and Kurt groans with it, bringing his fist up to his mouth to muffle the noise, and it's a gesture so old, so long-ago familiar that he has to smile. "So sweet, so perfect," and it is, the familiar stretch around his fingers, the heat and the softness of him.

He sucks at Kurt's thigh, at the sweet white skin there, and he leaves it wet with his mouth and then blows against it, earning a shiver. "You should let me fuck you," he breathes against that spot.

Kurt gasps above him. "Oh! Oh, I don't -"

He pulls away to look up his body, to watch his face while he fucks him with his fingers. "Is there a boy you like? Somebody from school you were thinking about when you tried this?"

Kurt lifts his head to look down at him, eyes wide and trusting. "Yeah. But he's... he thinks we're just friends. He likes this older boy." There's a sparkle in Kurt's eye then, just a glimmer of his partner, and it's both distracting as hell and completely grounding.

"He's an idiot, then. God, you're beautiful. I bet you'll be even more beautiful when you're getting fucked."

Kurt throws his head back again, eyes wide and panting at the ceiling, and Blaine goes after him, keeping his fingers inside Kurt and stretching around to suck again at his throat and whisper in his ear.

"He's not going to know how, you know. Even when he falls in love with you - and he will, I'm looking at you and I'm _certain_ it's inevitable - he's not going to know what to do with you. He's not going to know how to play your body to make you beg for it, how to make you cry until he fucks you. Let me show you, baby. While you're waiting, while you're waiting for him to come to his senses and come to you, let me fuck you. Let me _have_ you." He believes it then, _feels_ it, _hates_ his teenaged self for missing this in all of his chivalrous consideration and care, for not knowing what he had and appreciating the beauty of a Kurt who is being seduced and claimed.

"I... oh. Oh, god," he whines when Blaine curls two firm fingers inside of him. Long minutes pass just like this and he waits, just finger fucks Kurt through it and kisses at his neck. He whispers, "Let me," into his ear and he watches his face, watches his eyes drift open and closed, his brow furrow and relax, his mouth start to gape as he pants around it while Blaine's fingers slide in and out of him. Finally Kurt gasps out, "Do you have protection?" A fist clenches in his belly, and he keeps pushing because now that he has this beautiful boy here, he wants _everything_.

"I think I can find a condom, if that's what you want. But baby, don't you want to feel me come inside of you?" Kurt whimpers when Blaine sucks gentle kisses to his neck, yeah, just like that, shaking against him. "It's so hot, being filled up like that. Let me show you. Let me fuck you bare."

Kurt's breath comes out in a rush, hot and fast. "Isn't it... messy, though? Without?"

"I'll clean you up." Blaine licks a hot, wet line up Kurt's throat. "That can feel good, too. _So_ good, baby. I promise you'll love it. I'll _make_ you love it."

"Shit," Kurt swears under his breath, and Blaine smiles against his neck, awash in lust and joy that he can bring Kurt along with him.

"Yeah? You like that?" He pulls away to watch, to see Kurt's face.

His eyes are still so wide, and he's starting to move his hips against Blaine's fingers in his ass, unable to stop himself, even to play the ingenue. That's okay, because Blaine remembers with startling clarity what it had been like the first time he'd had Kurt here, and even then, even when both of them were clueless and clumsy, he'd _always_ been eager for Blaine's touch, ready to take. It had been so overwhelming sometimes, learning Kurt's body, and now he can look back and see everything he'd missed then – how much Kurt _wanted_ him, _yearned_ for his hands on Kurt's body. Or maybe that's just tonight, and he feels so lucky to get to have one more first time with this boy, with this _man_ he's loved for so long.

"Let me get you ready, let me put your legs over me and fuck you. You'll love it, baby, I'll make you scream with it."

His face is desperate, but he just says, "We have to be so quiet – my dad will hear, and he won't like it."

"Don't worry. I'll kiss you when you come, and then you'll be so full, my dick in your ass and my tongue in your mouth. He won't know a thing. It'll be our secret."

Kurt watches him then, indecision etched across his face, until Blaine twists his fingers and then Kurt smiles at him, quick and dirty and says, "O – okay," around another gasp.

Blaine kisses him one more time, and Kurt's hand comes up into his hair again, holding him there until Blaine pulls away, settling himself between Kurt's legs, pushing in a third finger and mouthing along the side of his dick. Kurt is still almost shaking, but he's riding his hand nice and steady now, pumping along with Blaine and it's the rhythm of long practice. Blaine squeezes out more lube, smearing his bare cock with it – they don't do this often, it's not worth the hassle, and Blaine's so ready for it, for the hot squeeze and drag of Kurt against him.

He moves up then, pulling Kurt's legs up and over and sliding into him in one long push. This would never have worked with a 16-year-old Kurt – their first time had been some kind of lubrication follies, a world of eager disaster – but then experience has to count for something, and fantasy is worth getting right.

He settles himself over Kurt so he can watch his face as he gets fucked. His eyes are wide and glassy, and his mouth is hanging open.

"Do you like it? I thought you would – you're so ready for it. Such a beautiful boy, baby, so ready for my cock."

"Oh god, Blaine," and he's slipping, Kurt's slipping back out of it, so distracted by everything around him, by the way Blaine's sliding into him in long, easy strokes, pushing against him and stroking him just the way he likes it.

"I've got you, baby. I'm going to fuck you long and hard, _teach_ you how to like it, so that when that boy finally figures out what he has in you you'll be able to show him, show him how you like to be fucked, how much you want his cock."

"I do, oh god I want him so much. Want him to hold me down, just one time, just like this. Oh god, yeah, that's perfect, you're perfect," he says in a hush and Kurt is gone, riding his dick and lost to it, and Blaine has a moment of wondering who Kurt is being fucked by right now, whether it's him or his 16-year-old self, in his Dalton blazer and ridiculous hair, before it doesn't matter, because this is who is going to be fucking Kurt forever, in all their forms, the ones they've already known and the ones that time hasn't yet uncovered. Just the two of them, slick and hot, bending their bodies together to be closer, always closer, hips pumping and pushing.

Kurt is starting to keen against him, wrenching out sobs and Blaine bends to him, muffling his cries with his mouth. He's not going to give Kurt a hand, he's not going to need it the way he's worked up tonight. He whispers against his open mouth, "That's right, baby, come for me. Your very first time, and it's with some strange guy's cock up your ass. You want to give it up, I know you do, you're just a slut in training. Come on, come _on_ , Kurt, let me see you come for it."

Kurt shakes underneath him then, and Blaine barely has time to kiss him again before Kurt's squeezing tight around him and thrashing out his orgasm, and then Blaine's lost to it, to his body and to _Kurt_ , and he can feel himself spilling inside, warm and wet and so tight, squeezing so slick around him, and he tingles with it to his toes.

They ride it out together, and then Blaine eases out of him and pulls back to swipe a hand over Kurt's belly, holding it up for Kurt to taste. Kurt licks at it in one long stripe, and he's back with him now, fully adult and the game is over.

Well, mostly over. "I thought you were going to clean me up," Kurt says, his voice a little hoarse and hushed. "I don't understand what you meant."

Blaine quirks a brow and slaps against his side, and Kurt chuckles lazily and rolls into it, pulling his knees under him and raising his ass. Blaine goes to him, eagerly licking the come and the lube away from his ass, tracing his hole and tasting himself inside of Kurt the way he gets to only rarely. He thinks about it, then, thinks about it while Kurt groans quietly above him, about what they've just done, about everything they've done together and what's still to come, and he's already too fucking old to get hard again this soon so he just gentles Kurt through it, stroking his hands over Kurt's ass and chasing a trickle down the inside of Kurt's thigh and listening to his breath hitch. He pulls back, looking at the pink of Kurt's ass and slapping again against his side, and Kurt collapses to the bed and Blaine falls down beside him.

\---

A minute later Kurt says, "Oh my god, that was so wrong."

"Absolutely perverse," he agrees, and there's a niggle of shame trying to work its way in until Kurt turns to him with a smile.

"I can't believe you just talked 16-year-old me into taking it up the ass without a condom. _Filthy_ , Blaine!"

Blaine snorts. "Yeah, you're welcome."

"'A slut in training'? _Really_?"

"Mmm, I could tell how much you hated that. And you're saying, what, that I was _wrong_?"

Kurt just grins and then snuggles up against him. "We're doing this again. Next summer, at your house." Kurt's quiet for a minute, and then he says, "While you're home, find your school tie."

Blaine groans, "Oh god," and swings his legs off the bed while Kurt just laughs at him. When he gets to the bathroom door he looks back at Kurt, there in the lamplight. He's grinning after him, happy and amused and clearly satisfied, and one more time, Blaine can't believe his good fortune.


End file.
